


【00Q】醉酒程度120%（PG级，短，一发完）

by XuanwuHou



Category: James Bond - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanwuHou/pseuds/XuanwuHou
Summary: “我已经过了喝酒的年龄。”
Relationships: 00Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【00Q】醉酒程度120%（PG级，短，一发完）

他一定是陷入毫无意义的争执中太久太频繁，以致于面对显而易见的激将法都失去理智；又或者是记忆里少有的放纵冲破禁锢的围栏，总之当意识再一次占据头脑的高地时，辛辣的高度数蒸馏酒已经从他的喉头滚过了。  
只摇不搅的干马天尼一开始并非难以下咽。杜松子酒的暖热首先从冰与柠檬的冷中浮开，额外多掺一份的伏特加紧随其后，令凉滑的酒液似火燃烧起来。他不可避免的呛咳出声，眼尾的薄红显露出第一口烈酒的威力。  
特工的神情全在意料之中，依然惹人恼怒。他卷舌舔去唇上的残余，赌气一般的一口气将剩下的半杯一饮而尽，杯子放在吧台上敲出一声轻响。  
“自从在军情六处任职，我就再也没喝过酒。”  
他清了清嗓音，扶正镜架倾身撑肘依在吧台上，将目光从特工的蓝眼睛转到调酒师晃动的酒器上。  
“想想看，Bond。颤抖的手指、发麻的舌根、视线中忽惶的光影、迷糊不清的神志、凌乱不堪的呼吸，以及毫无防御的状态……简直是所有需要操作仪器同时保持通讯的内勤人员的巨大灾难。”  
不尽然。直接后果并不是全部原因，最重要的是更深层的——醉酒其实是一种寻找沉醉与清醒底线的过程。在摇摆不定的恍惚感中拽出一缕理智，以求现实与虚幻的微妙交错，如同假造自我矛盾来模拟博弈、排遣无聊，这才是喝酒的最大乐趣。  
所以危险就在于此：过分的趣味会令人投入不正常的沉迷。徘徊深渊固然兴味，然则一旦理智沦陷，易使事态万劫不复。  
“不过这不适用于今天。大概我也能给自己放一回假，顺便满足你的好奇心。事先声明，我喝醉之后可能会做一些……相当出格的事情。如果我对你做了什么……别太害怕，Double o seven。今晚什么事都有可能发生。”  
酒杯已被推入手边，他捏起玻璃杯细长的支脚，向特工的方向微倾示意干杯，然后仰头一饮而尽。

10%  
“我会喝醉的。”  
他没有拒绝特工递来的烟。  
空中浮出一层袅曼的白纱，军需官抖落烟灰，捏起酒杯灌了一口。  
“一般情况下，同一时间我只允许自己对一种东西上瘾。而我现在不仅喝酒还在抽烟，且没有哪怕一点控制自己的想法。这可不是什么好兆头，对所有人来说。”

30%  
“放任我喝醉是一件危险的事。”  
他的呼吸间带上了醇香的酒气，藏在镜片后的绿眼睛如深湖幽然沉静。  
“我上次醉酒还是在大学的毕业典礼。虽然我不并热衷于出现在各种晚宴上，但出于对母校的尊重，我还是去了。然而当晚有个混蛋对我出言不逊，带着他的小跟班们一再挑衅我的底线，彻底毁了我的好心情和毕业的美好记忆——你知道，每个大学都会有点儿自以为是的公子哥，看不起所有不如他家里有钱却比他更优秀的‘穷人’。于是我怀着满腔怒火喝了差不多两瓶白兰地或是其他什么玩意，然后醉醺醺的打道回府了。”  
“但这事儿还没完。我回到公寓后的第一件事就是打开电脑，连换身衣服都没顾上……至于我做了什么，这不重要。总而言之，第二天酒醒后，我发现他家里的上市公司被黑客恶意攻击，损失上千万英镑。”  
“事后出于愧疚和弥补的心态，我给那家公司盖了一栋砖砌的防火墙。真见鬼，那玩意原来都是纸糊的。”  
“我无意炫耀。讲这些只是告知你：我在喝醉酒意识不清的时候，会做一些平常想做但不会做或不能做的事情。只是温馨提示，不是公然威胁。”

50%  
“我大概真的要喝醉了，Bond。因为我已经在脑中酝酿代码，预备在给你的装备中偷偷留个后门，在你下次出任务的时候寻机弄炸点什么东西。你最好斟酌你接下来的所有措辞，Bond，毕竟我真的非常非常讨厌你。”  
酒吧的灯光照在他潮红的面颊上。军需官摘下眼镜揉了揉泛红的眼睛，转头接过调酒师递过来的酒杯。  
“以及，要是今晚军情六处神秘爆炸也别太惊讶。抛开身份立场不谈，坦诚的说Silva那套程序写得非常精彩——简明有力、巧妙狡黠、充满理性的美感又不乏激烈的情感——多么直白的恶意。而且最重要的是：举世轰动，相当有排场。”  
“开个玩笑，我还不会醉到那个地步——不过又有谁说的上呢？毕竟我都快把这包烟抽完了。Cheers，Bond，致敬我们的女王和国家。”

70%  
“你知道吗，Bond？M专门让我设计一种‘只要大英帝国的卫星还好端端的挂在外太空就他妈能把那个混蛋给我从地球的随便哪个犄角旮旯里揪出来’的追踪器，为了你。我现在正好有一个绝佳的想法要记录下来，而你，007，全英最嚣张的明星特工，全身上下连块电路板都掏不出来。”  
军需官盯着特工直皱眉头，他将脸埋进手指，有些口齿不清。  
“该死，难以置信我已经四个小时没有摸过任何电子产品了，而你又是一个只会用老人机接打电话的老古董。M居然还打算让我下次把亲自改装的智能手机交给你使用。拿去喂蜥蜴吗？暴殄天物。……”  
“……Bond，你从哪……？如果这部手机不是你从刚刚路过的那位先生兜里‘借’来的，那么我为刚刚的发言向你道歉……但你不用把它递给我。语言是一种落后的交流方式，程序语言也一样。再说，实话告诉你，我已经看不清键盘上的字母在什么位置。至于那个绝佳的点子我已经放进记忆宫殿了，不必担心，等我明天酒醒后再拿出来也为时不晚。”

100%  
“回家？我不回家，坚决不回，我是认真的。醉汉绝对会吓到我的猫（cat）……嗯……两只猫（cats）。”  
“什么休息住所？你是指一块枕头？一张睡觉的床？别开玩笑了，Bond，在担任军需官之后我就已经做好好几天才见它一面的准备了——所以这不是我要考虑的。总该轮到你为你的军需官做一回后勤，Bond。现在就由你来解决这个小问题。”

120%  
最后他还是做了“一些平常不会做或不能做的事情”。  
“你是成年人，我也是。所以难道我们不应该玩点别的东西吗？在这个私密且宁静的场所，最适合两个人做的。就你和我。我保证那会是你最擅长的，我保证。”

“那么，007，James Bond，你想玩扑克吗？”


End file.
